bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Echo Uchiha
Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Echo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blackemo1 (Talk) 03:55, July 13, 2009 Oh wow thanks TY. we actually started somewhere else. It goes in order like this. 1.Light vs. Dark: Adduneihu Adduneihi Fights Inku Himatsu! 2. Bite the Hand of God: Paul Namoon vs Patrick McCamyn 3. Dance of Dark Orange and Vibrant Green: Lughia G vs Patrick McCamyn 4: Duel of the Damned: Eva M. Dowl vs Pat McCamyn 5: One step through the dark portal: Patrick meets the grand council. ty for you compliment.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 04:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Kaya Thank you so much, the story really took an interesting twist with the cpr. I did not see it coming but I went with it......lol so again thanks and hopefully we'll give more stories. --Nanohano 04:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC)User:Nanohano Oh no see only Lughia Paul and Naomi like Pat, the rest of the council is still pretty on edge about him. I had no idea were so deep. cool!! but just leep rooting for Lughia. And thank you. Go Lughia Go , Go Lughia Go. Get your man!!! Nemo Varis You can expect a fight between Pat and nemo varis. =D this is fun.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 05:03, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I didnt really expect this to turn into a story though. and pat passes out a lot dosn't he? Pat's pretty much a model of myself so I don't intend to let him die. Though I wouldn't be upset if he did. hmmmmmmm. I put a lot of commas in sentences too. Anyway I like Nanos chars a lot. Its unusual to see such creaticity on this site. ugh my god i dont know how to end this message. I guess ill end it with that. and that. and that times infinity.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 05:14, 15 July 2009 (UTC) he dosnt eat the seeds he plants them. and he dosn't just eat apples he eats other fruit too. occasionally. ok maybe not.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 05:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) i know i know. relax. and i noticed your name. whos your favorite character in naruto?--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 05:42, 15 July 2009 (UTC) mine is Gaara of the Desert. He's sadistic and cool. In Bleach its Kisuke Urahara. Hes so funny! If you look on my user page i have a list of manga i like so im allways open to a wide variety of influences. Though im more of the critisizm kind of person. Nano is the only one i havnt been able to correct yet. so far anyway.....--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 05:57, 15 July 2009 (UTC) no i didnt. and now whenever i think of Urahara im going to see a fat ninja with stupid looking headgear. thanks. (jk) --Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 06:07, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hey whoever How do you upload videos. I don't know how.......... --Nanohano 14:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Nanohano Oh I know your a guy... I was just watching the color Purple, and I figured it out thanks anyway.... --Nanohano 15:14, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Nanohano YEPPP Lu and Pat still gotta long way to go but it should still be fun.. Welcome 2 the Fanon Well, I wuld like to take you up on your offer, but I am using Lucifer in a fight with Ten Tailed Fox, yet he has not made a move in a loooooooooong time, so what the hell, I'll have Lucifer fight Echo, u make the page and start, I always like to go second... PsykoReaper 16:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ummmm.... Uhhhh, Echo, the demons are not extinct, they are much alive, otherwise, no one is torturing the sinners in Hell... No offense or anything PsykoReaper 18:02, 16 July 2009 (UTC) The Location Well, where is Echo currently? PsykoReaper 00:25, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Mushroom People! Sitting around all day! Well, maybe in the 13th Level of Hell, also can my other character, Lilith, be in the battle? PsykoReaper 01:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC) How to Get to Hell without Dying for Dummies Well, demons go in and out of Hell everyday, it's just like a hollow portal, except it looks all red and looks like the portals from Diablo II. Humans can learn the spell to go to Hell with any type of magic... Also, there is a huge red black hole in the space of the Omniverse that leads to a random level of Hell... Also, a more easier way, there are man-made structures called Demon Gates, which are satanic looking archways, that summon a portal in the arch, and leads you to the level of Hell you want to go... There are hundreds of ways to get to Hell without dying, it's just really dangerous. Alright, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, we got how we do the beginning, now let's stop talkin' abut it and DO IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! u make the page and start, and the rest will be history... PsykoReaper 02:24, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry... I was wathcing Lost World: Jurassic Park and it was funny! A guy was more afraid of a snake more than a killer tyrannosaurus rex! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PsykoReaper 00:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) T-Rex vs. Snake Well, poison is much better than being horribly ripped apart by a couple of T-Rexes, or having your bones and flesh crushed by huge f**kin' teeth, or bein' stomped on, a snake only has a small poisonous bite, a T-Rex can eat a whole person whole, my opinion, that's all... PsykoReaper 00:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) True, true... PsykoReaper 00:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Echith or Lilo (EchoXLilith) Is Echo fallin' for Lilith? lol mmmMMMMMmmmmmm.... Is that the end, or do I wirte somethin' that makes people harder than the Blarney Stone? PsykoReaper 04:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. Don't ask me where I got that analogy... I think we did pretty good tonight! Your character Echo is badass to the extreme, you are welcome to use my characters whenever you wish, anyone is, but they never use them... PsykoReaper 04:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Cool Awesome. Welcome back. Hope you had alotta fun there ^_^ Also, here is the article, start whenever your ready with it: The Gap between Heaven and Hell: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Echo --Seireitou 17:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Achrones told me to delete his character's but IDK how so I moved them to nonsense titles waiting for admins to do it. If u don't believe me ask him urself.--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ok. sorry for making useless wiki pages.--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) If I were u echo I'd let me take the blame. I don;t blame myself often.--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:26, 26 July 2009 (UTC) hey would u care to fight my one of my characters?--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) O.K. how about this, Shinigami vs Demon: Akiko vs Echo? I'm not good with titles.--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:46, 26 July 2009 (UTC) and ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ur up.--Ahatake Kurosaki 20:55, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ur up.--Ahatake Kurosaki 17:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 18:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ur up.--Ahatake Kurosaki 00:18, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ur up. could u do me a favor and use chatango? If u do this will go SO much faster.--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:58, 28 July 2009 (UTC)--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:58, 28 July 2009 (UTC) could u get on chatango. That way when I tell you it's your turn you get would get the message quicker and this story would go quicker.--Ahatake Kurosaki 23:58, 28 July 2009 (UTC)--Ahatake Kurosaki 23:58, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. that's fine. and ur up now.--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:31, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ur up.--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:50, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) it's ur turn. Akiko aint shy--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ur turn--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) and ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:41, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 19:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ur up.--Ahatake Kurosaki 00:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 18:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 19:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC)--Ahatake Kurosaki 19:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Regalia Hey I want Dahie to fight Echo.--Nanohano 02:29, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yes thank you , I cant d go for very long so I apologize in advance. but also, could you possibly make the intro and setting. Dahie is still very mysterious so I don’t know how to get him to you.--Nanohano 02:46, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Ok lets begin--Nanohano 03:01, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Thats wierd.. Are we ever going to finish our Rp, Dahie collecting dust..--Nanohano 00:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Well if you are gone for extended periods of time, I suggest you inform your collogues. But if you can...............…..your move. --Nanohano 00:46, 30 July 2009 (UTC) what the hell are those things? and ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 00:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:09, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:20, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 17:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ur up. please post a bit faster--Ahatake Kurosaki 00:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Idle playing Oh boo ho! *Sniffle*. So sad for poor Dahie. But that was a lot of fun anyway.(Wipes eyes with hanky) You know near the ending I was having a weird Patrick, Lughia flash back. Te He--Nanohano 19:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yeaaaaaa anyway do you think they should meet again?--Nanohano 20:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Well I don’t know. But I would Love them to see each other again. The heart conquers all including nothingness. And before how the story reminded you of Past and Lu. Its not odd. I’m just really good at what I do.--Nanohano 20:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Whatever……….See you around--Nanohano 20:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) RiP Could Hiro Mashima fight Echo in an RP. I would use Patrick, but I've gotten a bit sick of him lately. You dont have to if you dont want to. It's just a request.--Watchamacalit=D 21:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I may need a few minutes to think of a title, so please hold on.--Watchamacalit=D 21:48, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Im unsure if you have seen the thing yet, so its your turn N's final symphony Hey……ummm I don’t know quite how to ask this, buttttt would you be willing to do a sort of side story with Dahie and Echo…………you know…..together……kind of like Pat and Lu?--Nanohano 02:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Nimmne naka ra I think it would be fairly interesting. Why don’t we just set up a little situation for the two of them and just see how it goes.--Nanohano 13:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) AYYYYYYYYY !!!!! that’s two for me, so if you ready. here we go.--Nanohano 14:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Mmmmmmmmmmmmm nothingggg.--Nanohano 15:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Im so bad.Ka Ya Ya!!--Nanohano 15:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Uh...I'm confused Did akiko lose?--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) let's end it in a draw. That way no one wins no one loses and they both get what they want ^_^--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) and ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) lucky 4 echo, akiko has one last technique left. ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) -looks at story- Oh look ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) now it's ur's. Akiko x Echo sounds nice. Ecko.--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ur turn--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:18, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) so u really do wing it with echo then don't u?--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ur up. You can end it here, I'm not good with endings. BTW I guess Ahatake and Echo will have 2 be friends--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) wow. Kinda like my Daisuke and Achrones's Taiyou from Naruto Fanon--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) oh and IDK what to put next so can u end the story--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:34, 6 August 2009 (UTC) k and I would like ahatake and echo to have a match. Xiāochú vs Demon--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:36, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sweet. And yes Akiko does have a bad side. -shudders- I guess Akiko can introduce Echo to Ahatake and Shunsatsu--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Well maybe just Ahatake. Achrones hasn't been on Chatango in a while so I can't mention the idea to him. Just tell me when ur ready to make the story--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Well let's start now cuz I'm not the most patient person in the world and waiting for Achrones to come would just kill me. Demonic Battle: Xiāochú vs Demon. Like I said I'm not good with titles--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) and ur up when u get the chance--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ur up. Ahatake's a cold person.--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) no now ur go--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) done.--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) done. BTW I'm gonna turn Akiko into a Vizard due to exposure from Ahatake's spiritual pressure.--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC)--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) sweet, so Echo has no problems with Vizards?--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ur up. Akiko's serious BTW--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ok then that's good. Ahatake ain't seireitou's biggest fan either. he broke his zanpakuto and put him through hellish training.--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) done. Ahatake gonna challenge Echo to see if he's strong enough to Protect Akiko--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) done. Xiāochú's rule--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) lol yea she can take care of herself but Big Brother's are supposed to be concerned for their little sisters. no matter how annoying those sister's can get. BTW I speak from experience--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) done. if only Seirietou knew ppl were talkin about him behind his bak--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) done. and sei has AIDS?--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) poor sei. AIDS. See first part of above--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 06:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 17:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 17:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) done. Akiko is more than capable of keeping her end of that death threat--Ahatake Kurosaki 18:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ur up. Ahatake asked a most important question--Ahatake Kurosaki 19:15, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 19:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ur up. Dan btw is Like Bala--Ahatake Kurosaki 20:06, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 00:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC)--Ahatake Kurosaki 00:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ur up. BTW my comps kinda messed up so my posts may be slower--Ahatake Kurosaki 00:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) how do u post from an ipod? and ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ur up. I wouldn't defile hueco mundo--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Few Things Uh, i will be taking some time off working at Taekwondo, so i wont be here too much often. Also, as to our battle, I wanted to wait till you were done with your current RP's, as not to strech you too thin. Umm, yep, that's pretty much it. --Seireitou 17:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Nah Who could forget what could be one of the most epic fights on the BFF. Anyways, ill be around here for a few minutes anyways, and stuff. --Seireitou 18:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, hows it hangin' essay? -Idiocracy, what MIGHT happen in the future! Hey, wanna do an RPG Battle? PsykoReaper 18:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) white man slayer..... Are you ever going to continue ours??--Nanohano 20:07, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Now why are you doing three Rp at once. Goodness gracious , and its your turn but I don’t see a point in telling you every time its you move.--Nanohano 01:40, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hey you seem a little overwhelmed, why don’t we stop and we can pick it up on Monday or Tuesday. Ok good for you and……………''Goodnight''--Nanohano 02:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) He's using the hollow's? and ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:09, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ur up. and akiko was random--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:29, 7 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 17:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC) done. I might have to use bankai--Ahatake Kurosaki 17:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) done u might find that my attack resembles the kamehameha--Ahatake Kurosaki 18:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) done. I copied that maneuver from Seireitou. at least the cero part anyway--Ahatake Kurosaki 18:32, 7 August 2009 (UTC) done--18:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 19:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 19:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 19:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 19:37, 7 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 19:46, 7 August 2009 (UTC) done. isn;t what u did godmodding--Ahatake Kurosaki 20:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ur up. Ahatake's inner hollow is fighting now--Ahatake Kurosaki 00:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ur up. take the hit I'm begging u--Ahatake Kurosaki 00:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) thanks. it get's annoying that none of my cero's have it. it makes ahatake look weak--Ahatake Kurosaki 00:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) done. Akiko doesn't know who to go to--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:13, 8 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) done. Ahatake's a buzz kill--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ur up. U get to meet my arrancar character--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 01:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ur turn--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) u can have the honor once again of ending it. ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) done. Akiko is clueless--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC) lol--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:57, 8 August 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) done. Akiko's getting sad--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ur up. What akiko said is what I'm assuming u meant.--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) lol--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) lol all my character's r crazy--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ur up. Echo's harmless when Akiko's around.--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) nice ending. I can tell Akiko and Echo will be very happy. until Ahatake comes bak 2 kill Echo 4 no reason--Ahatake Kurosaki 03:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the pause, had to find my cat! Alice Kimura, a favorite character of mine, with possible cameos of Kraik Kurosaki, Lilith, Devin, and...SATAN!!! The Day of Kill: Alice Kimura vs Echo I'll go first... PsykoReaper 08:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I stawted, you may go now, fow you see, I will defeat you woyally, fow I am the gweatest fighew thewe has evew been, fow I am a woman empewow, fow my name is Bwian! Thwow them into the floow! PsykoReaper 15:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Echo's good looks! Alice likes him! PsykoReaper 21:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Gonna have to take a break 4 now... I need to work on some of my fanfics, they have been VERY neglected ever since I started doin' wikis. Plus, I am making pokemon on Pokefanon! PsykoReaper 22:09, 7 August 2009 (UTC) too true Even Ahatake's inner Hollow is scared of Akiko--Ahatake Kurosaki 16:05, 8 August 2009 (UTC) i might, but it sounds like a lot of work. I prefer my character's to obtain abilities "off-screen" so I don't have to think up a whole story on how they got the power.--Ahatake Kurosaki 16:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) btw u r free to control Akiko if u want.--Ahatake Kurosaki 17:13, 8 August 2009 (UTC) hey can we have an Ahatake vs Lilith story?--Ahatake Kurosaki 17:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) oh ok. well that's a rip--Ahatake Kurosaki 18:57, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I won't. I'm making a character to be Ahatake's girlfriend. BTW look at Akiko's page and u'll see a quote. It refer's to Lilith.--Ahatake Kurosaki 19:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) thanks.--Ahatake Kurosaki 19:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) A Question Hey, if you are interested and if it fits Echo's personality, I would like to have Echo and Ryan meet and become allies similar to how Ryun and Echo became friends on NF. Ten Tailed Fox 17:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC) : Okay that sounds cool. I've been reading your fights and stories and I must say I do like the new attitude Echo has. So what setting should we open this up on? Ten Tailed Fox 19:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :: Okay, well we can set it up in the human world, since that is where Ryan and his group currently are. Do you want to start right away, or finish some of your other RPs first? Ten Tailed Fox 20:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC)